The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,269, Petersen, 4,605,213, Hechler, and 4,605,212, Kobler, as well as the U.S. application Ser. 07/056,786, filed May 29, 1987, Kobler et al, all assigned to the assignee of the present application, and the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, relate to storage of printed products in holders which can be expanded or compressed in accordeon-type folds. These holder structures, which are arranged in zig-zag or accordeon pleat systems can be used to hold printed products in cassettes which, generally, include two L-shaped halves, with an upright leg and a horizontal leg, each, in which the horizontal legs face each other. The referenced application Ser. 07/056,786, filed May 28, 1987, specifically describes such a cassette.
It has been found that when folded sheet products, and particularly printed paper products, are to be further processed, some storage cassettes, if all of the same size, will be excessively large with respect to the products that they hold. This is expensive and requires more space than is actually needed for storage of the products. The format of the cassettes, then, must be designed for the maximum size of sheets which are to be handled. This maximum size, however, is not necessarily the size which is used in any particular printing job or run.